POKÓJ ŁEZ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie autor: Elendiari.Deszczowy dzień w Minas Tirith, Pippin się nudzi.


Elendiari

Pokój Łez

Trzeci dzień z rzędu deszcz siekł w mury Minas Tirith. Pippin gapił się ponuro przez okno, na jego trójkątnej twarzy widać było jedynie znudzenie. Deszcz był dobry, wiedział o tym, dobry dla ziemi i dla oczyszczenia świata, ale to już trzeci dzień, gdy nie dało się wyjść za próg.  
Poza tym, zastanawiał się, naprawdę nie było nic do roboty w Cytadeli. Poza jego służbą strażniczą, oczywiście. Frodo był zajęty czytaniem wszystkiego, co mogła dostarczyć wielka biblioteka, Sam był uszczęśliwiony pomagając Legolasowi w ogrzewanych cieplarniach, które znaleźli opustoszałe w zarośniętej części ogrodu. Nawet Merry czymś się zajął, choć jedynie teoretycznie, bo, jak wiedział Pippin, Merry także nie miał żadnych obowiązków do odrobienia. Jednak by się czymś zająć jego kuzyn dobrowolnie zaczął się uczyć języka Rohanu.  
- Za bardzo, za bardzo znudzony – wymruczał Pippin, z niesmakiem uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Wszyscy są czymś zajęci i nic nie ma do roboty dla Tuka – tylko stać i obserwować padający deszcz!  
Nagle usłyszał głośny trzask a zaraz potem ktoś wrzasnął. Dziwne dźwięki dobiegały skądś z góry. Zdziwił się, bo wiedział, że ponad nim nie ma nic, tylko puste, niezamieszkane pokoje w tej części Cytadeli. Sam w nich szperał na wpół znudzony, ale większość była pusta lub zamknięta, i w końcu porzucił te próby.  
- Chwileczkę – wymruczał patrząc w górę na płatki białego tynku spływające mu na ramiona.  
Zobaczył nogę zwisającą z sufitu. Wcześniej jej nie było. Była ubrana w obcisłe spodnie. Pippin zrozumiał, że ktoś miał pecha wpaść przez dziurę w podłodze i utknąć tam. Ale kto?  
- Um, witam! – zawołał do nogi. – Co się dzieje?  
- Pippin? –zawołał słabo zdenerwowany głos. Damski głos.  
- Eowina?  
Dźwięk drapania a potem noga kopnęła dziko.  
- Tak! Możesz się wspiąć na górę i pomóc mi?  
Pippin rozglądał się – zdawało się, że nie ma żadnej drogi na górne piętro.  
- Dobra, ale jak? Najbliższe schody leżą po drugiej stronie Cytadeli.  
- Jesteś przy oknie, które wychodzi na ogród? Tak? Dobrze, idź do pokoju po lewej stronie korytarza, ma niebieskie ściany. Jest tam dziura w suficie i stół, który pod nią stoi. Przejdź tamtędy i mnie zobaczysz. – pouczyła go Eowina.  
Błękitny pokój łatwo było znaleźć i wkrótce Pippin wspinał się po stole i podciągał się przez dziurę w suficie. Była nieduża więc ucieszył się, że nie nosił kolczugi pod mundurem. Wydostał się na podłogę i rozejrzał się.  
- Witam – powiedziała Eowina jednocześnie naburmuszona i uradowana. Obok niej leżała przewrócona lampa. – Dobrze cię widzieć.  
Pippin wyszczerzył się do niej, ostrożnie pełznąc w jej stronę  
- Cześć Eowino. Co ty tu robisz?  
- Nudziłam się – powiedziała – I wyruszyłam na poszukiwania. Chciałam zobaczyć jak wyglądają te pokoje, ale nie było wejścia na górę i wygląda, że usunięto stąd schody. Weszłam tu by się rozejrzeć, bo była tu bardzo przydatna dziura w suficie, do której się wspięłam. Dotarłam tu i podłoga mi się załamała pod nogami. Możesz mi pomóc?  
- Mogę spróbować – odpowiedział, ustawiając prosto lampę. – Co to za miejsce?  
Byli w obszernej komnacie z wieloma zasłoniętymi oknami. Jedną ścianę zdominował masywny kominek, przed którym leżał niebieski dywanik. Było tam też wąskie łóżko z zakurzonym baldachimem. Po drugiej stronie kominka stało biurko i krzesło oraz duża szafka z oszklonymi drzwiami. Obrazy i rysunki pokrywały ściany a przy kominku piętrzyła się sterta najwyraźniej bardzo ukochanych książek. Dekady kurzu pokrywały każdą powierzchnię.  
- Nie wiem – powiedziała Eowina cicho. – Tak tu ponuro. Zimno.  
Pippin zadrżał.  
– Zauważyłem. Chodźmy, wyciągnę cię stąd.  
Chwycił Eowinę pod ramiona i postąpił krok w tył. Powoli jej noga uwolniła się i mogła stanąć prosto, oraz doprowadzić do porządku ubranie.  
- Dzięki ci Pip – powiedziała. – Uważaj na tę podłogę. Stąpaj lekko. Chcę obejrzeć resztę pokoju.  
Naciągnąwszy między sobą pas od munduru Pippina na wypadek, gdyby podłoga znów się zerwała, dama i hobbit podeszli do okna i odsłonili ciężkie kotary. Słabe światło oświetliło pokój i mogli widzieć go trochę wyraźniej. Trzymając wysoko lampę, zaczęli zwiedzanie.  
To musiał być pokój dziewczęcy, pomyślała Eowina. Malowidła na ścianach przedstawiały falujące, zielone wzgórza i wielki przestwór wodny, który mógł być tylko morzem. Rozpadające się książki na podłodze były w języku elfów a więc żadne z nich nie mogło ich przeczytać. Jednak ilustracje w środku były przecudne – księga na górze sterty była o cudownej elfiej damie tańczącej pod drzewami, i o mężczyźnie obserwującym ją z boku.  
- Beren i Luthien – wyszeptał Pippin. – Słyszeliśmy tę pieśń w Rivendell. Jest piękna.  
- Zobacz w środku, może napisała tam swe imię.  
Pippin spojrzał ale nic tam nie było. Westchnął a Eowina wstała i obejrzała pokój dokoła.  
- Och, coś jest na łóżku. W łóżku, znaczy – powiedziała.  
Pippin wstał i schwycił ją za rękę.  
- Chyba nie myślisz… - zaczął.  
Eowina zawahała się, a potem wciągnęła powietrze, gdy dotarło do niej znaczenie jego słów.  
- Nie! Nie to niemożliwe… nie, myślę, że poczulibyśmy coś…  
- Czuje smutek. – wyszeptał Pippin. – Tu jest smutno, Eowino.  
Eowina odetchnęła głeboko i wyprostowała się.  
- Niemożliwe, żeby ciało było w łóżku, Pippinie. Niemożliwe. Idę sprawdzić.  
Pippin pokiwał głową, ale nic nie powiedział ani też nie wypuścił jej dłoni, gdy podchodzili do łóżka. Było wąskie, na jedną osobę, przykryte białym kocem i białymi zasłonami zwisającymi z baldachimu. Blisko poduszki widoczny był kształt, jakby coś małego tutaj schowano.  
Eowina i Pippin spojrzeli na siebie, a potem Eowina sięgnęła i odsunęła przykrycie.  
- Och – westchnęli jednocześnie.  
To była lalka. Porcelanowa lalka ubrana w wyblakłą suknię z czerwonego aksamitu, z miękkimi czarnymi włosami. Jej szklane oczy były zielone i patrzyły na nich niewidząco. Najwyraźniej leżała tu w ukryciu przez dziesiątki lat.  
Cisza była tak gęsta, że Pippin poczuł, że mógłby jej dotknąć. Spojrzał w górę na Eowinę, ale ona patrzyła na lalkę, jak zaczarowana. Po chwili odezwała się jednak a jej głos był miękkim, głębokim, rytmicznym mruczeniem.  
„Dolly dotrzyma tajemnicy,  
Bezpieczniej od przyjaciela  
Cicha sympatia Dolly,  
Trwająca bez końca.  
Przyjaciele mogą zdradzić,  
Miłość może zgnić,  
Dyskrecja Dolly  
Przetrwa nasze dni."  
-Eowino? – wyszeptał Pippin ściskając nagle zziębniętą dłoń Białej Pani. – Co to było?  
Eowina pokręciła głową.  
- Słyszałam raz opowieść, kiedy byłam bardzo mała. Nie wiem czemu teraz przyszło mi to do głowy. Chyba, że…  
Puściła jego rękę i chwyciła lalkę. Pod suknią lalki była finezyjnie uszyta bielizna, porcelanowe ciało… i skrawek papieru wystający spomiędzy haftowanych szat. Eowina ostrożnie wyciągnęła go i podała lalkę Pippinowi, żeby wygładził suknię. Ale Pippin tylko ściskał lalkę i patrzył na Eowinę z oczekiwaniem.  
- Co tam napisano? – zapytał.  
Eowina powoli rozwinęła mały kawałek papieru. Był stargany wiekiem, zżółkły na brzegach ale poza tym był czytelny.  
- Zapisany w westrońskim – zaczęła. - Pisze tu Jestem zamknięta tu, w mojej komnacie z rozkazu mego ojca. Nikt nie może mi usługiwać, nawet w drobnych sprawach. Mam tylko jeden dzban wody i jeden koszyk jedzenia. Mój pokój jest pilnie strzeżony, nikt nie może wejść ani wyjść. I tak, oczekuję mej śmierci. Chyba, że Niebiosa spojrzą na mnie łaskawiej. Chyba, że nie zostanę skazana za zdradę w postaci nie pragnienia poślubienia starca. Jeśli ktokolwiek znajdzie to po mej śmierci, chcę, aby wiedziano, że zmarłam tutaj w swym łożu w 2848 roku w wieku lat piętnastu. Me imię było Alatarial, córka Balacthora Drugiego, Namiestnika Gondoru.  
Eowina opuściła papier i spojrzała w oczy Pippinowi. Zielone oczy hobbita były wielkie i ściskał mocno lalkę.  
- Piętnaście, Eowino – wyszeptał, gdy łzy zaczęły mu napływać do oczu. – Miała piętnaście lat.  
Eowina pokiwała głową i położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. Obejrzała się na pokój i tym razem zauważyła dwie rzeczy, które sprawiły, że serce jej zatłukło się w piersi. Pierwszą były pusty dzban i koszyk stojące na stole. Drugą były ślady na drzwiach, drzwiach o których wiedziała, że będą zamknięte, gdyby próbowali je otwierać. Ślady prób desperackiej ucieczki z pokoju, ślady drapania w drzwi, bicia i kopania, jakby życie od tego zależało. Bo zależało.  
- Musimy stąd iść. – wyszeptała Eowina. – Chodź. Zostaw lalkę.  
Pippin przytaknął jej, ale zatrzymał lalkę, ściskając ją.  
- Chcę to zatrzymać – wyszeptał, jego głos był cichy i gardłowy od powstrzymywanych łez. – Zasługuje na swoją wolność, po tym jak była tu zamknięta tak długo, i widziała jak jej pani umierała. Była jedynym przyjacielem tej dziewczyny. Zasługuje, aby uciec nawet, jeśli Alatarial nie mogła… - umilkł i spojrzał w górę na księżniczkę, a jego głos stał się czystszy i głośniejszy  
– Tak, chodźmy stąd. Chcę Merrego i Froda i Sama. I gorącego drinka.  
Eowina zgodziła się i razem zleźli z zakurzonej komnaty i pognali do zamieszkanych części Cytadeli. A potem oboje spędzili resztę dnia tak blisko swych ukochanych, jak tylko mogli. Żadne już nie miało ochoty znów odwiedzić pokoju łez.

Koniec


End file.
